Talk:Tyrant Unleashed Wiki
anyone know the rewards for completing the side missions (array, vigil and rogue element)? struggling with completing them... Arnuel (talk) 07:21, August 11, 2013 (UTC) 1) how do you change your name so your not player24357062... 2) what is the easiest way to earn gold 3) how do you unlock comanders? 23:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous 1) how do you change your name so your not player24357062... No idea. 2) what is the easiest way to earn gold no easy way out bro, just finish quests and duel with dummies. There's bonus gold for completing a quest 5 times and 10 times. 3) how do you unlock comanders? By maxing out the previous one. i.e. lets say u want Octane ( Epic Imperial Commander ), All u have to do is upgrading Cyrus ( Rare Imperial Commander ) to lvl 4. PewPewPew (talk) 00:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Obviously you have no idea what you are talking about PewPewPew. 1) To get a real name, you have to connect to a Kongregate-account. Just press "Deck" in the bottom left and then press the big K logo. 2) The best way to earn gold is to complete all missions 10 times (the 5th time you get +100 gold, the 10th time you get +200 gold). And also battle with other players. 3) You unlock commanders with your battle rating, every time you level up to a new PVP-rank, you get to choose a new commander. To get an epic commander, you have to unlock all rare commanders before you can unlock it. I hope it helped somebody! /nuhra About the ratio of getting epic cards, i have spent over 40k on it, and only 1 epic so far, does that seem normal to u?PewPewPew (talk) 06:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I got my first yesterday. Had spent 38k =_= Money will be harder to get too once you've unlocked most stars :( GuppNZ (talk) 04:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Another 10k invested, only 3 rares :( PewPewPew (talk) 06:22, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I accidentally started again (was lukeybro) and had no epic/legendarys. 2nd card on new account got an epic, but that's around 50k for 1 :( 23:55, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Lukeybro/Brotown wut happened to ur original account? i thought this game is auto bound with gearPewPewPew (talk) 02:40, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Damn that sucks lukey! I was wondering if this game syncs to game centre or not. To scared to delete it off iPad to test lol GuppNZ (talk) 03:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Gupp, i got my 2nd epic today, draconian queen again, i was hoping for something new :( PewPewPew (talk) 03:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Good card, I was hoping for a second. Probably best card minus Ospry. The ospry in campaign that has heal all +2. So want! Need a nimbus though :(GuppNZ (talk) 04:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) It's not bound to GC - I restored my iPhone and just figured I could log back in - doesn't give an option, just pick a unique username! Good to know. I will be soooo annoyed if I lost my account. Hopefully they add game centre sync in update. Or email sync or something.GuppNZ (talk) 22:11, July 27, 2013 (UTC) everything is auto synced with database as far as i noe.PewPewPew (talk) 02:42, July 28, 2013 (UTC) To see ppl with half my gold having 4 to 5 epic while i am still praying for my 3rd makes me wonder do they all buy WBs or its just that I am unlucky, PewPewPew (talk) 14:27, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Anyone get card upgrades? Angel wing went from heal all 1 to heal 2, totally screwed me and I can't even beat level 33 mission now lol.. Try Aegis then, Heal All 2 w/o clan restriction :) PewPewPew (talk) 22:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I saw that! I have absorption shield which is now heal all 3 at max, need to get that up! I was going to upgrade commander last night, now costs 100, ouch.. Ion strikers has heal all 1 now too, hmmm Has any1 tried the NEW promote yet? Its so confussing, can some1 explain to me how can i get a max Raider Commander?PewPewPew (talk) 02:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I had 7/8 tokens for contaminant scour, so I got to promote right away. Confusing is right - it just gave me a righteous common card. So to max your card, you just upgrade with salvage points, which is 100 instead of 50 now. I'm GUESSING once maxed, it unlocks the next commander card? the same shit happened to me earlier, i thought we were about to get the next lvl commander once all tokens r collected, instead i got a common crappy card which only salvaged for 1 SP lol, funny joke i guess. And ppl r fiting each other so hard over those fucking tokens which worths 1/4 to 1/6 SP BTW. PewPewPew (talk) 05:07, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Haha yeah the tokens seem basically worthless now, just a way to eventually get a free card. I've worked out its easier to get them from missions - just attack the relevant Race pictured in the mission and you get a chance at the matching token. So I'm just doing the righteous missions 23 and 27 for example Hope we will have friend, faction, and chat system online soon.PewPewPew (talk) 07:33, July 30, 2013 (UTC) So, levelled my commander to 4/4 and auto unlocked Empress, which added her to fuse. The 3 cards needed are adytum, knight(new) and sentry. I now have to collect 7 tokens to reinforce. Reinforcing gives you one of the 3 cards needed to fuse as far as I can tell, so not worthless! Especially as I hav never seen a knight, so maybe you can only get through reinforce? In game chat, yes, a lot easier than this! Sorry - 6 to reinforce Anyone know what you need to fuse to get the Legendary bloodthirsty. I think it is decorex, pewpewpew uploaded image recently (where do you get them all from!) Is he in any campaign mission? I want to perv at stats. GuppNZ (talk) 11:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) All those pics were stolen from war metal PewPewPew (talk) 12:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Does anyone know how to unlock the legendary commander of Imperial, namely Halcyon ? DeathMage 09:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, the awkward moment when your game lags while salvaging and you salvage 2 smog tanks and a drac queen. Sigh! That sucks bro :( Look at the bright side, u can catch up real quick cuz ur lucky bro. ( I got 3 epics with 150k gold spent :< ) PewPewPew (talk) 10:17, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I have been very lucky. Interestingly, I just got Sanctuary from reinforce(7 idols). Since I fused Empress, I've gotten random cards, not the cards that make her. All righteous, all rare until now hey pewpewpew whwt cards do you need ti fuse to get the last bloodthirsty commander? i see you have broodmother fully upgraded !!! was hoping it let you see what you need. i really hoping its not some legendaries. ps typing is messy as remote controlling pc -_-GuppNZ (talk) 05:32, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I hope it's not legendary cards, or even epics! I've just started saving to max out empress Hi Arnuel, just same as other missions, artifacts and cards I meant what cards do you get -.- Arnuel (talk) 11:01, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Artifacts/Missions Can we get some people to work on compiling a list of artifacts and the missions that they are gained from? Much apprieciated. Therealjharness (talk) 20:13, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, what I meant was random cards like others - nothing exciting. I've gotten a rare on level 1 then a common on 2, so don't think it's set cards Could u tell me how to unlock legendary imperial commander? I already upgrade my epic commander to max? 26k gold spent and already have 5 epics in my deck and 3 rares, guess its just luck of the draw. 16:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Is the game actively being worked on because i saw on the kongregate tyrant (not unleashed) forums the players are saying the devs are just greedy and constantly ignores the players and how much of a grind is it compared to the original tyrant. Why were the faction links removed from the front page? Thats about 99% of the links I click on. And now we can't change it back. People Who Need A Clan just report if you need a clan say your name and someone will invite you 22:13, March 15, 2016 (UTC)Jetwave My clan is PainRainers i just started it plz join